Piece of Chocolate Cake
by Lord Lucious
Summary: A valentines day/ birthday present for my beautiful girl. Several references are made by the characters about popular media as well. Rated M for lots of Lemons, master-slave play, and dirty talk.


**Honestly, this was one of the more incredibly difficult stories I had to make. Not because I couldn't find inspiration, oh no. But rather that I had very little time to write this.**

**This is a mix of a Valentine's Day gift, and a Birthday Present for my sweet baby. I'm quite satisfied with the way it's turned out, and I hope she is too.**

**And to all those who expected a different story to come out… yeah, too bad! I will be posting a few other stories in a little while.**

**In the meantime though, enjoy this Piece of Chocolate Cake!**

Lucien sat at a large oak desk, leaning forward to scan the screen of his computer as he wrote, his blue-green eyes twinkling as his creativity was unleashed onto the Dittosoft Word Document. Lucien was an accomplished writer, having published several books, including helping to have written and edited some of the controversial Pokémon Breeders Guide. Lucien's success had made him rather rich, and he lived in a rather luxurious home in Unova.

He lived with his love Cinq; a half Lopunny that herself had become successful for writing and directing several best selling movies. Though she told him so, he did not believe himself to be overly attractive as his pale skin, weak build, and short black hair did not compare too many of the movie stars that Cinq knew and had worked with. Though it did not show, he was fast and had taken classes in Parkour to help him increase his speed and skill. He wore his usual clothing: a small black t-shirt and black jeans, and around his neck sat a silver necklace with a Fleur-De-Lis made of Onyx at the end of it.

Cinq, on the other hand, was stunning. She stood at 5' 11" tall, and though it was short for a Lopunny, it didn't bother him one bit. Her dark brown fur completely covered her body from head to toe, though not as well as a full Lopunny, and as such she did have to wear clothes to cover her privates. Her butt was soft and round, but rather tough from the... play time that she and Lucien frequently enjoyed. Though her breasts weren't as big as other Lopunny at only around B-cup, Lucien didn't care as he felt that the size only gave her more of an exotic appeal. Her face was elegant, her small flat nose a light red color, and her smile teasing and yet playful at the same time. Her long brown ears drooping past her shoulders. She usually wore short jeans that stopped high above her knees and a t-shirt around the house. Lucien is still amazed that she was with him, as he felt that such a goddess could have gods if she so choose, and yet she chose him, a mere mortal to be hers.

Lucien shook the thoughts from his head as he returned to his work, but unbeknownst to Lucien, Cinq was creeping up behind him, the soft pads on her feet silencing the sounds of her footsteps as she moved up behind Lucien's chair. She waited a minute before she leaned forward over the chair and wrapped her arms around his neck, her B-cup breasts pressing against his back.

At her touch, Lucien smiled, pulling his hands back, away from his work to swing back over his head and wrap around her neck. He turned his head to her and kissed her cheek, looking into her beautiful brown eyes with love, her brown Lopunny fur tickling his arms and her soft ears lying across his neck.

"Happy birthday babe..." His voice was soft and loving as he spoke to her. It was her birthday and as such Lucien had planned a huge party for her, inviting her friends and a few of his to the party.

Cinq looked over his shoulder at the screen of his computer, leaning forward and her long ear draping over his neck. "What are you writing right now?" Her voice was silky and sweet, and Lucien couldn't help but think of liquid chocolate as the best description for it.

She scanned the title of the document quickly, her eyebrow rising in confusion. "Pokémon Breeders Guide... Chapter 35? I thought you and your friends finished that book, why are you making more chapters?"

Lucien chuckled, poking her black nose with his finger and winking at her. "We were done, but we decided to continue it to make an even larger book." He turned his head to look back at her, smiling warmly at her. "Tu es chocolate de ma vie."

Lucien's father had been born in Alto-Mere, and as such had taught him the French language, which he used rather frequently.

Cinq giggled at his words and nuzzled Lucien, a happy sigh audible from her. "Thanks for remembering my birthday..."

Lucien smiles widely, holding the side of her face and turning her to face him fully. "Like id forget moi cheri's birthday..."

Cinq blushed lightly, a light pink showing through her dark fur. She leaned in to give him a peck on the lips, but Lucien held the back of her head in his hands, kissing her as he pulled her around the chair to have her sit in his lap. He pulled back from the kiss and looked over her beautiful half-Lopunny form, amazed that a creature so magnificent would choose him as their love.

Cinq giggled as Lucien scanned her body, almost completely naked apart from the fur covering her nipples and slit, and as such she normally wore clothing when in public, but almost nothing when at home in private.

Lucien shook his head quickly, trying to distract himself. He smiled up at her, looking her in the eyes. "So babe, how's that movie you're working on?"

Cinq's expression grew exasperated and she groaned in annoyance, leaning her head back and closing her eyes. "Terrible! None of the characters line up right, there seems like there's a bit too much action, and I still have not seen a love interest or even a lovey dovey scene even though this is a Romantic Action film..." She sighed and cracked one of her eyes open, looking at Lucien her eyes twinkled mischievously.

She sat up and draped her arms over his shoulders, laying her head on his shoulder and staring into his eyes with hers growing wide and her mouth turning down into a pout.

Lucien pulled his head back slightly and raised an eyebrow, staring at her with narrowed eyes. "...yes?"

One of Cinq's fingers pressed into to his chest and it slowly slid down as her pout disappeared and was replaced with a small smile. "So... It is my Birthday~"

Lucien frowned slightly, narrowing his eyes further. "What do you want?" Cinq smiled fully up at him as she pulled up closer against him, her breasts pushing against his own chest as he finger sank down to settle just above his waist. "And I've been really hungry for a nice, big, juicy co-" Lucien raised his finger up to her mouth to silence her. "No." Her eyes widened in surprise that he had said no, and her pout quickly resumed. "What! Why not, it's my birthday!"

Lucien sighs, shaking his head sadly. "I have to get this done before the party tonight, and I'm cutting it close as I-" He stopped suddenly as she slid up to place her mouth against his ear and her hand pressed against his crotch, pushing down on his semi-erect member. "Come on... Give your bunny her carrot..."

Lucien sniffed as he looked at her from the side, his expression faltering. "Well... I don't see why I can't put this on hold for about a hou-"

Before he even finished, Cinq grinned and cheered. "Yay!" She slid quickly down his body, and through much practice time and with barely a pause she grabbed the edges of his jeans and boxers, yanking them down simultaneously and releasing his still half-hard length.

Lucien stared at her, the sight of her kneeling between his legs and sniffing along his length was enough to make him even more erect, and as Cinq dragged her soft tongue up his length, shivers shot down his spine and his erection grew to its full 7".

She grinned widely upwards at him, loving his pleasure filled expression. She flicked her tongue along his head before she slid the head of his dick into her mouth and suckled on it. She slowly stroked his base, her other hand cupping his balls and lightly squeezing them.

The pleasure caused Lucien to groan, and he ran his hands through the fur on her head, his hand stopping at her ears and rubbing the tops of them with his thumbs. "Oh yeah, work that mouth..."

Cinq smiled up at him, and her head lowered farther onto him, slowly taking him to the root, taking a deep sniff of his base with her muzzle buried on his pubic hair.

Lucien took a sharp intake of breath, unable to tear his eyes from the beautiful Lopunny that deep throated him, her eyes locked with his. She slowly pulled off and stroked his entire length, slowly licking her lips as bits of saliva connected his dick to her mouth, her heavy breathing stimulating the tip of his dick. "I'm hungry master~"

Lucien quickly took a breath and pushed her back from his cock, his breathing fast as he fought to control himself. "N-no... No, not now my slut..."

Cinq's eyes widened, and she gasped in surprise at his actions, her voice rising in pitch. "You don't wa-" She stopped, taking a breath to control herself, still trying to process his words. "How can you not?"

Lucien smiled lovingly at her, having regained full control of himself. "My little slut, master needs to save his strength for later after the party though, you can have as much as you want."

Cinq looks down, sighing unhappily. "Ok master... I'll wait..." She stood up and leaned forward, hugging him and kissing his cheek lightly before she walked off, but as she knew that Lucien had turned to watch her, she swayed her hips back and forth, her body swaying so as to try and allure him.

Lucien wiped the sweat from his brow once she had disappeared, and he leaned head back, his body slouching in his chair. "Thank Arceus... I don't think I could have denied her if she had continued..."

Several hours later, the massive party was under way, arranged and set up by Lucien. Lucien himself wore the same clothes he had on when he was working. He stood with his two best friends that he had known since childhood: Silver and Nitheros. Nitheros wore a red hoodie with a black t-shirt underneath. He had short black hair and was usually very boisterous and almost always in a good mood. Silver had longer, blond hair that drooped in front of his face from time to time. He wore a black hoodie with intricate patterns on the front of it. On his head sat a pair of black shades that lightly rested on his forehead.

Beside Nitheros stood his Blaziken, who clung to Nitheros' arm and rested her head on his shoulder while his other Pokémon mingled. His Skarmory was standing speaking with Milotic, whose lower half was submerged in the pool behind her.

Silvers Umbreon was sitting in his lap, his Lucario lay on the couch with him and her head rested on his shoulder.

Nitheros was deep into a story, but Lucien ignored him entirely and focused upon a single person: Cinq.

She wore jean short-shorts, a small hole was cut for her small tail and it popped out easily. She also wore a tank top that sagged a little and revealed some of her cleavage. Cinq was speaking with a few of her actor friends, but she took a glance behind her and she caught him staring, a blush growing on her face as she turned back to her friends.

As Lucien watched her, his brow furrowed as one of Cinq's friends, another actor by the name of Alex Elohssa. He was handsome, as much as Lucien hated to admit, with medium length black hair and a smile that literally sparkled. His skin was tan and he had a good 6-pack on him.

Lucien stood up quickly when he saw him talking to Cinq, not out of jealousy but in alarm as he saw that Alex's arm was up on the counter beside him and a charming smile graced his face, all tell-tale signs that he was hitting on Cinq.

Lucien quickly moved across the room to her, reaching the two of them in time to hear him say to her: "You know, I've got a nice little present back at my apartment that I think you might li-" He stopped quickly when he saw Lucien come up. "Oh, is this your little boy toy?"

Lucien growled at Alex quickly, moving protectively in front of Cinq. "You better back up man, I won't let you touch her."

Alex simply stared for a time before he burst out laughing. He calmed himself down, still chuckling and he rolled his eyes at Lucien. "Like you could compete with me, I'm an international superstar and you're just some novelist! I bet you that my dick is six times the size of yours, and as I say, bigger is bette-"

Cinq walked up to him and slapped him across the face, the imprint of her hand leaving a red mark on his cheek, her eyes narrowed. "You leave us alone Alex."

Alex' face became enraged, his eyes growing hard and his eyes narrowing in anger. "You little bitch! I ought to kick your boy-toys ass and fuck you until your my bitc-"

He was cut off as he doubled over, gasping for air as Luciens knee slammed into his stomach. Luciens eyes were full of pure and total rage, and he stepped back slightly, grabbing the sides of Alex' head and smashing his knee into his face. Alex's head shot backward, blood spurting from his nose as he stumbled backwards, shouting in pain and surprise.

Lucien quickly unleashed a flurry of punches before elbowing Alex in the face and drawing his arm back and uppercutting Alex, the impact sending him a little ways into the air before falling onto his back, where he simply lay and breathed heavily through the blood that spurted from his now broken nose.

He groaned a little as Lucien spit on his body, and Lucien stepped back his tone harsh and unforgiving. "Get him out of my house, and away from Cinq." Silver was there amazingly fast as he quickly hefted Alex's body over one shoulder and then began lugging him out to the door. Lucien turned to Cinq and found her frowning, her arms crossed and her expression stern.

Cinq's hip was cocked and her expression caused Luciens face to pale and his expression lost its ferocity quickly, knowing she was pissed at him. "Look, I'm sorr-"

She placed her finger against his mouth and cut him off. "Not another word." She took him by the arm and led him upstairs and down the hallway to their room. Nitheros quickly nodded to his Skarmory, who walked over and positioned itself at the bottom of the stairs to block access.

As Cinq pushed Lucien into the room, Lucien turned around to her and sat on the bed, his head drooping as he stared at the floor, not hearing the light click as the door to their room was locked.

"Lucien~" The strangely seductive tone of Cinq's voice caused Luciens head to jerk up and his breath was suddenly gone as he stared at Cinq. She was stripping, swaying her body from side to side at some invisible beat as she slid the tank top upwards slowly.

Lucien watched her do the strip-tease and his little friend couldn't help but pitch a tent in his pants. As she slid the tank top and short-shorts completely from her body she smiled at him as she sat on his lap, his member nestled between her legs. She smiled at him, draping one arm around his neck as she slowly dragged on finger down his chest. "So what does master want from his slave~?"

Lucien's eyes were wide in confusion at her actions. "But... Aren't you mad?" She shook her head, smiling as she kissed his cheek. "Hon, you defended me from him. You didn't have to, and you could have gotten hurt, but you did." She nuzzled his neck, hugging him.

He smiled, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forehead. "Id do anything to protect you. You are my only one, my love. The thought of losing you... Is unbearable." She blushed lightly and pulled back, smiling widely. "And I want to give you all the love I can for that... So what is it you want?"

Lucien smiled widely. "Well I've got a surprise for your baby, your present." He took her by surprise with a passionate kiss, not too heavy or overpowering, but loving and soft. She returned it, wrapping her arms around his neck and they fell back onto the bed, Cinq lying on top of Lucien.

She began to pull his clothes from his body, removing his shirt first as she trailed slow kisses down his chest to the edge of his pants. She unzipped them slowly and pulled them and his boxers down so as to free his member. She began to suck on it, sliding it into her mouth quickly and bobbing her head up and down his length rather quickly. Lucien groaned in pleasure, arching his back and shivering.

She looked up at him before taking him to the root, her muzzle pressing into his pubic hair before she pulled off his now wet length, some saliva stretching between her mouth and his dick.

Cinq then pulled back and he slid back so as to rest his head against the multitude of pillows that lay against the backboard. She then moved upwards and straddled him, her pussy pressing down on his cock and she moaned at the feeling of him pushing against her.

She smiled at him and kissed his cheek before she positioned herself above his length and slowly slid onto it, and since his dick was already slick with her saliva it slid easily into her.

She moaned loudly, arching her back as his cock spread her inner walls wide. She lay against him before she got used to his size before she began to slide up and down his length slowly. "Ohhh, you're so big!"

Lucien grinned lustfully at her, his breathing rate increasing as she rode him. "Oh Arceus your tight!" Cinq kissed his chest as she slowly rode up and down his length, her juices dripping down his length. She leaned her head back and moaned loudly, her pace increasing. "Why don't we do this more often?!"

Lucien laughs lightly before moaning loudly as she hilted against him, grinding herself on him before resuming her bounce. "W-we do this e-every day!"

She moaned kissed up his chest as she began to grind against his cock. As Lucien raised his hands upwards to grope her breasts she grabbed them and held them to the sides, smiling as she panted, holding her moans back. "Nu-unh..."

Lucien frowned in confusion as she held his arms to the side, and he groaned, bucking a little into her body. "P-please...?" She giggled, a moan slipping through her lips as she slow gyrated on him. "W-what? I can't h-hear you~"

Lucien moaned loudly, bucking hard against her. "Please!" She gasped before smiling widely, releasing his hands. His hands shot to her furred breasts and fondled them gently with his hands. Cinq moaned loudly and resumed her bouncing on him.

A minute later, Lucien stopped her with his hand, his breathing heavy. "W-wait... Let me be on top." She shivered, looking at him in a mix of confusion and pleasure. "B-but... Don't you love th-the sight if me r-r-riding you?"

He nods, still panting. "Yeah... B-but it's your b-birthday..." She hesitated before nodding. She leaned forward to lie on his chest and he flipped their positions.

She laid her head back on the pillows, looking down at Lucien with love as he moved himself to kneel below her, his dick inside her the entire time they were moving, and caused both of them to make low noises of pleasure.

Once they were correctly position, Lucien took her right leg and lifted it, placing it over one shoulder and holding it there by placing his right hand on her thigh. He then placed his hand on her pelvis and pressed on her clit with his thumb, the sudden presence of his thumb causing Cinq to squeak in surprise and pleasure, and she threw her head back and moaned loudly.

Cinq glanced down at her boyfriend who sat below her, his length buried almost to the hilt within her. Her breathing rate began to even out, but as she started to relax Lucien began to thrust. His thrusts slow but deep, and each one hit her G-spot, the feeling making her toes curl and her body arch in pleasure. "OH ARCEUS!"

Lucien groaned as the muscles in her vagina rippled around his length as she orgasmed at the sudden and unexpected rush of pleasure. Cinq's hand reached up to grope at her breast and pinch nipple as her other hand grabbed at the sheets of the bed.

Lucien continued to the thrust deeply, his speed increasing ad his balls slapping against her ass as he thrusted into her. His thumb began to rub in circles on her clit, turning her moans into shouts of pleasure.

A sudden increase of strength widened Cinq's eyes as Luciens thrust pushed her back with each impact. Lucien dug his nails into Cinq's thigh as his member throbbed inside her.

Lucien groaned, his fingers digging into her thigh as he thrusts. "I-I'm not going to last much longer!"

The heavy thrusts, stimulation of her G-spot and clit, and the feeling of his cock throbbing inside her sent Cinq over the edge, and she screamed out in pleasure, shouting dirty words at him. "Cum inside me, shoot your dirty spunk into your slaves slutty cunt!"

Her dirty talk sent Lucien over the edge, hilting his dick inside her as his balls clenched. He came into her in bursts, filling her up till it overflowed, some of his semen spurting out of her.

The feeling of his semen filling her up caused her to orgasm again, her own juices mixing with Luciens and her back arching and her mouth widening in a silent scream of pleasure.

Lucien pulled out of her slowly, collapsing beside her and his heavy breathing and heart rate mimicked by Cinq, her body heaving as she recovered from the pleasure.

Lucien rolled his head to the side and was greeted by the sight of two pieces of cake and a small note. He raised his arm weakly and picked up the note. He flipped it open to find one phrase on it: 'Didn't want you to miss out on cake. -Nitheros'

Lucien laughed weakly, shaking his head as he let his note slide from his fingers and hit the floor as he sat up. Cinq finally relaxed as her pleasure high receded. She sat up with Lucien and looked at him, still panting but smiling as well.

Lucien reached over and picked up the two pieces of cake, and he smiled at the irony at the sight of them: chocolate cake with a white frosting filling. He handed one of the pieces to Cinq and she smiled as well, also seeing the joke. She picked the fork up off the plate and took a chunk out of the cake in coordination with Lucien, and they turned to each other and placed their pieces of cake in the others mouth.

They chewed and swallowed, and Cinq smirked at Lucien, her smile teasing. "You like your chocolate cake?" Lucien smiled at her, nodding and licking his lips. "Chocolate is the best..."


End file.
